


Целостность и обнажённость

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Мир свихнулся до того, что верить во что-либо — самая крайность из всех, однако Алтея готова поверить в самого Уробороса, кусающего себя за хвост и обозначающего цикличность даже этого окружающего безумия, если это позволит ей увидеться с Изабель ещё хотя бы один чёртов раз.
Relationships: Althea/Isabelle (Fear the Walking Dead)
Kudos: 3





	Целостность и обнажённость

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается одной из прекраснейших девочек моей жизни

Небо после прошедшего внезапностью к вечеру ливня выглядит умытым и предельно прозрачным, точно отлитый из стекла гладкий купол – Алтея перегоняет зажатую в зубах травинку из одного уголка рта в другой и теребит кончиком языка изжёванный в тонкую бахрому кончик, следя за тем, как точка за точкой на яркой предночной синеве неба зажигаются ранние звёзды. Джесси когда-то – мерещится, что в целой прошлой жизни назад – говорил, что после дождя звёзды всегда видны лучше, раскатившиеся по поверхности небосвода в разные стороны точь-в-точь по покрывалу, что можно горстями в ладони собирать и пересыпать из рук в руки подобно упругим мелким бусинам черники, как бывало в детстве, в полузабытом и затуманенном временем ареале которого брат быстро уставал заглядывать под листья черничных кустов и собирать с них ягоды, и Алтея просила его сложить ладони ковшом, чтобы поделиться в них долей своего отысканного клада, красящего кожу в завораживающий бордовый. От воспоминаний, так неожиданно накатывающих волна за волной, во рту образуется странный привкус голодной пустоты – под языком скапливается ощущением особой пресности слюна и отдаёт по бокам травянистой горечью. Несколько секунд приходится на проморгаться и сглотнуть тугой слёзный ком, тоже отбрасывающий куда-то в детство, ларингит в графе медицинской справки и мягкое поглаживание маминой рукой по затылку, пока, превозмогая саднящее чувство в горле, приходится глотать тёплое, отдающее медовой шероховатостью молоко с тонкой желтоватой плёночкой по поверхности. 

Чувство скучания, возникающее от невозможности при всём имеющемся желании хотя бы на пару мгновений дотронуться до приносящей ощущение полной безопасности атмосферы чего-то домашнего, начинает зудеть под ложечкой. Алтея сплёвывает травинку, ожесточённо перемятую зубами вконец, и яростно трёт глаза внутренней стороной запястий – плакать, чтобы слёзы обжигающе стекали из уголков глаз по щекам и за шиворот, чересчур большая роскошь, позволить себе которую она никак не может, потому что беззвучно реветь, оставляя в удушливо содрогающейся груди все всхлипы, хуже любой средневековой пытки, а рыдать громко, взахлёб и завывая попросту нельзя – привлечёт к себе сразу внимание и расшевелит, будто пчелиный улей, все мирно спящие палатки. 

От всеобъемлюще охватывающей жалости к самой себе становится тошно, и Алтея с силой кусает ребро ладони, впиваясь в него зубами до сведения челюстей, а затем происходит нечто настолько из ряда вон, что тут же выбивает из состояния предистерики – слух дёргает собственным именем, произносимым таким шёпотом на грани беззвучности, что представляется галлюцинацией среди никогда не смолкающих лесных звуков – шелеста листвы, стрекотания сверчков, скрипа старых качающихся деревьев. Рывком переворачиваясь и стискивая напряжённо винтовку, Алтея пробегается взглядом по сомкнутым бок к боку машинам в поисках окликающего, но она беспомощна перед глубокими провалами присущих позднему вечеру теней, каждая из которых кажется одновременно и движением чьего-то тела, и мельканием мышиного хвоста в зарослях высокой дикой травы. Участившееся сердцебиение отдаётся влажной тяжестью прямо в центр грудной клетки, словно хочет выплюхнуть само сердце на землю трепыхаться в последождевой почвенной рыхлости. Алтея почти решает выдохнуть и вернуться к зависанию глазами и сознанием в небе, когда оклик повторяется – на этот раз значительно громче, резче, на пограничье между отчаянием и раздражением, доказывая реальность происходящего; Алтея поворачивается на звук чужого голоса ещё до того, как он успевает раствориться в воздухе, вновь став частью леса, и наконец замечает в небольшом пространстве между двумя грузовиками очерченность согнутой в три погибели человеческой фигуры. Они ни в коем случае не встречаются глазами, потому что расстояние для этого слишком велико, а тени с каждой секундой густеют всё сильнее, грозясь поглотить выцепленный среди них силуэт и вновь запрятать его, отобрав координаты и ориентиры, однако Алтею всё равно до мурашек по коже пронизывает от одного _ощущения_ чужого пристального взгляда на себе. 

Бросаться на чей-то голос, практически не узнаваемый из-за пониженности, как мешают помехи в радио, и никого не предупреждать об отлучке – безрассудство, и Алтея это отлично осознаёт, однако поступить иначе попросту не может: на периферии сознания заходится тревожной бешеной трелью надежда, что едва различимые в шипящих окликах интонации и правда принадлежат одному конкретному человеку. Подбираясь всем телом, оскальзываясь на мокрой траве и ощущая, как под ногти забиваются комья земли, Алтея волочит за собою винтовку, всеми силами приглушая громкость звенящей за грудиной надежды, и, когда преодолевает защитную барьерность сомкнутых рядом грузовиков, проползая через их межколёсную узость, утыкается почти что носом в дружелюбно протянутую открытость чужой ладони, предлагающей помочь встать. Короткая растерянная заминка – рука вкладывается в руку, решительно обхватываемая пальцами, и в чужом напрягающемся предплечье чувствуется сила. В следующее же мгновение, стоит только Алтее оказаться на ногах, она толкает обрисованную в сумеречной полутьме фигуру к ближайшему дереву и фиксирует давлением винтовки на гортань, подавляя надеждный звон и запихивая его в затылочную область, чтобы отдавался лишь слабым трепыханием, потому что максимально исключать риски и предусматривать все варианты развития событий – это первое, чему научилась в условиях рехнувшегося мира вокруг. 

Однако спросить что-либо в агрессивной обезоруживающей манере личной защитной реакции не представляется возможным: поднятые высоко руки с выставленной оголённостью внутренней стороны ладоней похожи на белый флаг, обращаться с которым вне тактики миролюбия преступно и равноценно убийству беззащитного оленёнка. А потом у человека напротив обозначается мягкая полуулыбка, напоминающая заискивающее приветствие, и размахом плети режет одна ёмкая реплика:

– Это я, Ал. Это я. 

Глаза могут обманывать, отыскивая в отдалённо движущихся фигурах знакомые черты и подстёгивая сумасбродно кидаться вслед, хватая за плечо и разворачивая в риске получить прикладом в лицо и – что кажется почему-то ещё более пугающим – почувствовать пустоту разочарования в груди, когда выяснится, что совпадение силуэтов является лишь совпадением, но нет ничего общего ни в чертах лица, ни во взгляде – во взгляде особенно. Слух подвести не может – и этот голос, звучащий уже отчётливо и незамутнённо, Алтея действительно узнает из тысячи, однако услышать его взаправду, а не воспроизводить круг за кругом внутри своей голове в попытке не сойти с ума и не дать воспоминаниям поблёкнуть, мерещится как раз таки полным безумием, которое отчаянно хочется оправдать изнурительным солнцем, до вечернего спасительного дождя пёкшим весь день прямо в макушку и теперь вызвавшим галлюцинации. Щурясь в полумраке, Алтея с трудом заставляет пальцы, сжимающие винтовку, разжаться и медленно подносит руку к лицу напротив, не решаясь прикоснуться к завесе спутанных волос, отводя их в сторону, потому что если под ними окажется не то лицо, что она успела представить, то… Вообще-то она понятия не имеет, что тогда будет, но даже мысль об этом отдаётся ноющей тягой в районе сердца. Когда кончики пальцев притрагиваются к чужому виску – живому и тёплому, с ощутимо бьющейся в подушечки жилкой пульса, – человек не издаёт ни единого звука и не дёргается, и подобное непоколебимое доверие сбивает с толку. Алтея не хочет верить, пока не убедится своими глазами. Прикусывая кончик собственного языка и болью контролируя себя, отрезвляя и одновременно пытаясь успокоить, она предельно медленно и подюймово отводит волосы в сторону, а затем, будто локтевой и запястный суставы срывает с предохранителя, стремительно и резко, неосторожно задевая ногтями кожу, разводит пряди по сторонам, заправляет их с какой-то совершенно случайной заботой за уши, чтобы в один миг застыть с булькающим в горле растерянным возгласом. 

Изабель смотрит широко и открыто, так неприкрыто откровенно, что это почти размашисто бьёт под дых. На считанные секунды Алтея замирает с ощущением полной и безграничной своей беспомощности, потому что на самом деле не была ни капли готова увидеть Изабель, привыкнув списывать мелькание её образа во встречных женщинах на поселившееся опухолью в сознании наваждение, а когда она – реальная, из поджарой плоти и липкой горячей крови, заметно вздрагивающей пульсацией артерии на шее – появляется, то это кажется слишком прекрасным, чтобы оказаться частью давно свихнувшейся действительности. Ствол винтовки, прижатый к шее уложенной поперёк железнодорожной шпалой, отлипает от потно-влажной кожи и после – с шорохом опускается в траву, выпускаемый Алтеей из рук. В окутывающем молчании шумит лес: шуршат густые кроны деревьев над головами, словно переговариваются, продолжают стрекотать вместо полузабытого тиканья часов сверчки, не подозревая о разворачивающихся совсем рядом событиях, время от времени заводит скулёжную песню ветер, и время точно останавливается, превращаясь в перекрытую реку, запертую в ловушке берегов русла. Губы Изабель вздрагивают, чуть раскрываясь и выдавая желание что-то сказать, однако она так этого и не делает, хотя слова, мерещится, уже дрожат, наполовину сформированные, на кончике языка – вместо этого она протяжно вздыхает и тяжело приваливается к дереву, упираясь затылком в шершавую ребристую кору и, должно быть, давяще ощущая её. Становится горько: в безостановочно густеющих по направлению к ночной темноте сумерках окружающий мир весь в синеве и рассыпается непрерывной хаотично двигающейся – бесконечное мельтешение атомов – зернистостью, точно зрение безвозвратно и стремительно падает с каждой долей секунды всё ниже и ниже, лишая возможности рассмотреть Изабель во всём собрании мелочей и деталей, соотнося с запомненным и впечатывая в память то, чего прежде в ней не было. Руки сводит где-то в локтях, точно заедает охваченный ржавчиной механизм, и движение происходит вымученными рывками, для которых приходится прикладывать огромные усилия, но когда кисти оказываются на одном уровне с лицом Изабель, то в мышцах одним оглушительным щелчком случается переключающее все рычаги короткое замыкание – Алтея обхватывает её лицо ладонями, крепко держит, что, наверное, это может причинить боль и хрустнуть челюстные суставы, а большие пальцы неловко, мазками проходятся по её щекам в попытке тактильностью восстановить хрупкую уверенность в настоящности происходящего, если глаза всё-таки окажутся гнусными подводящими предателями. И Изабель ни на секунду не перестаёт смотреть на неё в ответ, словно даже и не моргая, и вся она – застывшее в сплошной покорности изваяние, только ноздри тревожно раздуваются в тяжёлых беспокойных вздохах. В то же время – ни единого протестующего чертыхания, щедрое разрешение прикасаться, ощупывать, гладить и _убеждаться_. Они не разрывают зрительный контакт, пока ладони Алтеи оглаживают чужие скулы, очерчивают контуры подбородка, губ, носа и с нежностью касаются мимических морщинок на лбу, точно в попытке рассеять их. Мгновение трескается многотысячной паутиной тонких линий по стеклу, стоит Изабель двинуться в ответ и накрыть запястья Алтеи своими, крепко и как-то бесконечно обнадёживающе сжимая их. 

– Я… – звуки застревают в горле – на самом деле Алтея и не знает, что хочет сказать, но упрямо пытается выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь, пока взгляд скачет беспорядочно по Изабель, стараясь выхватить и запомнить как можно больше деталей, которые, мерещилось, уже успели стереться из памяти. Она судорожно сглатывает, ощущая себя совершенно беспомощно, когда всё ещё молчаливая Изабель чуть наклоняет голову и ведёт её рукой, напоминающей часть подвешенной на нити куклы-марионетки, прижимая ладонь обратно к щеке, после – накрывает своей сухой, шероховатой, оцарапывающей мозольными вскрытиями. Сердце наконец-то ёкает, запоздало запуская взволнованную работу пульса и ударяя звенящим в ушах жаром в голову. – Это так, чёрт подери, странно видеть тебя снова, – ложащиеся на язык слова какие-то нелепые и неуклюжие, и всю себя Алтея сейчас чувствует совершенно неловкой; второй рукой она судорожно зажимает самой себе рот, затем проводит ею по лицу и трёт глаза в попытке уцепиться за жестикуляционную соломинку успокоения. Когда пальцы давят на глаза до разбегающихся перед ними звёзд, чужая рука уверенно опускается ей на шею и, пересчитывающе пробегаясь по выступам загривочных позвонков, властно привлекает, чтобы после чужие же, иссушённые солнцем и пылью и лихорадочно горячие губы прижались к её губам в порывистом и абсолютно отчаянном, почти надрывном поцелуе. И где-то в этой точке пересечения каких-то их личных меридианов сносит голову до гулкого стука собственных сердец внутри черепов пульсацией в виски, что становится даже больно это ощущать, но и не ощущать – мучительно. 

_Целоваться – это от слова «целый», то есть люди становятся чем-то единым, когда целуются._

Их поцелуй исключительно рот в рот и вместе с тем выходит далеко за эти границы, складываясь в скольжение ладоней по плечам и предплечьям друг друга, в тугое и практически болезненное вжатие пальцев в спины и талии, в колени, оказывающиеся между бёдер друг друга, лишь бы притереться как можно ближе и теснее, во вжатие груди в грудь и превращение в сплошную неразрывность, находиться в которой всё равно недостаточно, потому что нужно ещё как можно ближе, _до абсолютности_. У Алтеи начинает кружиться голова то ли от того, что воздуха катастрофически не хватает, а сделать новый вдох не удаётся, потому что оторваться от Изабель чревато страхом снова потерять, то ли от того, что Изабель в какой-то момент становится необъятно много – температурой тела, такой восхитительно совпадающей и идентичной, что свою Алтея чувствует повышенной, как в горячке, и запахом, терпким и личным, что першит в горле, будто проникая в него и дальше по организму, разливаясь подобно яду или алкоголю, согревающему замёрзшие конечности и особенно – грудную клетку. Изабель в какой-то момент становится настолько необъятно много, будто она разрастается до размеров мира, заполняя его весь собою и растворяясь в нём в высокой концентрации, или, наоборот, мир сужается до исключительно выточенности её тела. На считанную долю секунды Алтея находит в себе силы, чтобы разорвать поцелуй и, сбито и тяжело дыша всё ещё рот в рот, вновь посмотреть Изабель в глаза, испытывая болезненное бессилие от того, что стремительно опускающая и насыщающая воздух темнотой ночь не даёт разглядеть тонкую грань между расширенным зрачком и радужкой глаз напротив, выдающую абсолютную взаимность лихорадочного и изо всех сил сдерживаемого восторга, кипящего внутри обеих. По-прежнему она понятия не имеет, что хочет сказать, и потому, всё-таки сохраняя дышащую неразрывность поцелуя, лишь мягко, почти расслабленно касается губ Изабель своими вновь: поочередно целует верхнюю и нижнюю, обводит их языком, дрожаще улыбаясь и чуть касаясь кончика её носа своим в несдерживаемой ласке, а пальцы в то же время вырисовывают невнятные закручивающиеся и переплетающиеся между собой невидимые узоры на её щеках и шее. Двинуться дальше – непреодолимая граница, и Алтея не решается спустить пальцы ещё ниже, потому что для прикосновения к плечам и ключицам Изабель нужно расстегнуть воротник её куртки, а это уже почти вторжение на частную территорию, поэтому подушечки пальцев только оглаживают робким подрагиванием самый край, подцепливают застёжку, но не тянут её, хотя всё ещё целующие губы зудят от желания скользнуть вниз по пологости запрокинутой чужой шеи, считывая возбуждённое вздрагивание гортани при вздохе и сглатывании. 

Судорожное, практически испуганное цепляние рук Изабель за плечи Алтеи вызывает очередные сердечные пропуски, потому что бесконечно подтверждает взаимность чувства необходимости, когда скучание доходит до точки изголодованности друг по другу и хочется только ближе-ближе-ближе, до слияния кожа к коже и вздохов тоже друг во друга, словно иначе и по одиночке просто невозможно. Ближе, теснее, сплошное «в» и «к» в значении исключительно соединения и соприкосновения – это «со», обозначающее возможность дотрагиваться до Изабель и ощущать реальность её присутствия, доводит Алтею до всамделишного головокружения, и, зарываясь всё-таки носом в её шею и втягивая жадно запечатлённые на коже запахи земли, пота, листьев, _просто её тела_ – запах, который первее прочего вымылся из памяти до состояния полной блёклости и лишь время от времени мерещился призраком. Если бы организм был способен точечно вобрать другого человека в память, чтобы все детали с особой чёткостью врезались в сознание, как намертво сквозь столетия были пронесены каменными стенами пещер наскальные рисунки, то в отношении Изабель Алтея воспользовалась бы этой возможностью без малейшего промедления. 

Отлипая от неё одним неимоверным усилием воли – тяжело, словно между их эпителиями успели образоваться связи и протянуться диффузные нити, – Алтея прижимается ко лбу Изабель своим и пытается восстановить вконец сбитое дыхание, а потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит в расслабленно, фактически разнежено полуприкрытые глаза напротив, считывая в них бескрайнее умиротворение, будто перед ними от мгновения этой долгожданной встречи раскинуто огромное пространство стабильной и такой безудержно скучной, наполненной рутиной и повседневностью жизни, а не неизвестность даже того, сколько времени им отведено на это свидание. И Изабель смотрит в ответ, улыбается мягко и вместе с тем как-то надломлено уголками рта, отчего её лицо будто разрезается напополам, покрывая выражение гармонии от их наконец воссоединения налётом едва уловимой и при этом неизбежной и пронзительной трагичности. Так сердцеразбивательно, с очевидным предчувствием грядущего и дышащего прямо в затылок одиночества смотрят домашние животные, оставляемые на крыльце летнего домика, когда в преддверии первых осенних дней детские вещи собираются в коробки и сумки, сами дети – в утеплённые вещи, и машина с родителем за рулём неуклюже выезжает со двора, а преданные и грустные глаза с крыльца ещё отражаются в зеркале заднего вида до первого поворота. В груди щемит от этого вида – успевшее привыкнуть к ночной пористой синеве зрение различает истончившуюся уже практически в бледность полоску шрама на подбородке и без того кажущегося выбеленным лица, и это внезапно отзывается чем-то очень трогательным внутри Алтеи. Делая глубокий вдох, она крайне осторожно – всё равно что робко – накрывает его подушечками сведённых тесно друг ко другу указательного и среднего пальцев и медленно проводит сверху вниз, отпечатывая на коже шершавую огрубелость перетягивающей ранку корочки. 

– Не помню, был ли он в тот раз, когда мы прощались, – попытка в шёпот ломается об оказавшийся резко севшим голос, что приходится отвернуться и откашляться, чтобы слоги не проваливались куда-то обратно в горло, оставляя за собой одну лишь невнятность глотающего звуки в старании повторить за взрослыми ребёнка. Собственный язык по-прежнему мерещится чужеродным и неповоротливым, а слова – не подходящими ему по размеру запчастями, которые то рассыпаются чересчур мелким и неподконтрольным бисером, то не умещаются всей своей громоздкостью в полости рта. 

– Его и не было, – гладкий, буквально льнущий бархатно к коже ответный шёпот Изабель пробирает до совершенно неправильной, выгибающей истомно дрожи вдоль всего позвоночника, и Алтея молниеносно переводит взгляд обратно глаза в глаза, пока чужая ладонь опять ложится на её запястье и, повелительно его сжимая, перемещает с воротника куртки на пояс, укладывая уверенно на жёсткую истёртость ремня. – Зато были другие. И есть, – Изабель вкрадчиво, точно боится спугнуть, сдвигает пальцы Алтеи на стальную прохладу пряжки, помогая подцепить конец ремня и вытянуть его из шлёвки, чтобы потом, звякнув язычком о рамку, вовсе расстегнуть. Неозвученное, неувиденное, неощупанное, но какое-то очень предугадываемое, это всё и пугает, и странно возбуждает в одно и то же время. После того как концы ремня безвольно повисают вдоль ног, Изабель плавно и с нескрываемым предательским подрагиванием рук перемещает пальцы Алтеи на ширинку своих брюк и отпускает, словно дальше – нехватка решимости и разрешение продолжить только самостоятельно по своей воле. 

Не то чтобы Алтея хочет отказываться от. 

Тихо, на одном задержанном дыхании, ради которого приходится закусить безжалостно губу – жжётся и отдаёт разливающимся медным привкусом под языком – она обводит большим пальцем пуговицу на брюках Изабель, останавливается на крае и надавливает, проталкивая в её петлю, а уха тотчас касается преступно шумный выдох, от которого у самой подводит внизу живота очередной жаркой волной томления. Пуговица туго, неподдатливо, с ощутимым кожей скрипом пластика о ткань выскальзывает из петли; Алтея моментально вскидывает руку и закусывает согнутый указательный палец, чтобы не издать лишнего звука, когда средний палец нащупывает застёжку-молнию, и та оказывается неожиданно покладистой, съезжая с едва различимым вжиканьем вниз, а кончики пальцев тут же касаются запретно горячего и чувствительно вздрагивающего живота Изабель. Огладив чуть, Алтея на несколько секунд застывает, потому что вслед за новым несдержанным вздохом раздаётся слишком эмоциональное в своей надрывности «ниже». И не повиноваться, конечно же, невозможно. Пальцы ведут дальше, задевают бельё, затем, аж панически останавливаясь от неожиданности – болезненную вытянутую выпуклость как после швов. В этот миг с необычайной и ослепительной ясностью пронзает осознание того, насколько доверительно со стороны Изабель позволить кому-то узнать о её самоповреждении. 

Происходящее представляется идеальными декорациями для схождения с ума от разрывающей противоречивости чувств.

Ощущение горячности чужих плотно сведённых бёдер будоражит до ноющей тягучести в собственном животе; Алтея отчётливо чувствует, как дрожь проходит по всей её руке, охватывая судорогой, пока пальцы почти неуверенно касаются шрамированной – подтверждается строгой линейностью и частотой повторяемости – рыхлости ног Изабель, трепетно и невесомо из страха причинить лишнюю боль прослеживая все зарубцованности – от тонких едва различаемых линий, напоминающих больше беглые царапины, до грубых широких полос, которые страшно представить как были нанесены и с каким мучением заживали. От позволения прикасаться к тщательно заштрихованной шрамами поверхности её бёдер начинает даже мутить, потому что в какой-то момент воображение не сдерживается и живо рисует картины того, как ощупываемая сейчас подушечками пальцев шероховатость проминалась, расходилась рваными краями в разные стороны, а по линии пореза набухали багровые кровавые капли, стекающиеся затем торопливыми кривыми дорожками по округлости ног. Упираясь лбом Изабель в плечо и жмурясь до искр перед глазами, Алтея продолжает движение пальцев по маршруту каждого последующего рубца, и в какой-то момент, спустя стоически длительную паузу, над ухом раздаётся прерывистый выдох, покачивающийся на самом пограничье перехода в тонкий всхлип.

– Как… как давно? – спрашивает Алтея беззвучностью, что слова угадываются по одному движению губ, прижатых к вплотную к шее Изабель, а прикосновения к её бёдрам заранее дают ответ: за сухой бугристостью шрамов, которым неприкрыто слишком много времени, берущему счёт на годы, обнаруживается откровенно-выпуклая шершавость, задень которую случайно ногтями – поднимет и сорвёт, вызывая растревоженное жжение по линии разреза кожи и пуская кровавые липкие потёки вниз по бёдрам.

– Давно, – затылок Изабель упирается в дерево, взгляд запрокидывается куда-то вверх, и шея становится абсолютно открытой и беззащитной. – Ещё подростком начала это делать, потом… Потом – когда выносить творящееся вокруг дерьмо не получается даже с огромным трудом, – они стоят щека к щеке, и Алтея чувствует, как нервно и горестно дёргается щека Изабель в подобие вымученной усмешки. Это чертовски эгоистично, если вдуматься, потому что каждый новый шрам – риск перерезать артерию или подхватить инфекцию и поставить под удар всю миссию, ради которой Изабель так сильно надрывалась с первого мгновения их знакомства. Задерживая дыхание, Алтея на и без того подгибающихся слабостью ногах опускается перед ней на колени и, кусая губы, стаскивает соскальзывающими то и дело пальцами брюки вниз, чтобы хотя бы попытаться разглядеть в чернильной темноте ночи засечки шрамов. Выдаются крупные рельефные рубцы, которые, должно быть, никогда не исчезнут окончательно, и тёмные росчерки свежих порезов; пальцы Изабель, сжимаются в кулаки и немного подрагивают, выдавая волнение, а в следующую секунду вплетаются в волосы Алтеи и стискивают уже их; сама Алтея в то же время губами мягко и бережно, практически невесомо, чтобы не причинить вдруг боль, целует каждый шрам, не оставляя без внимания ни один его дюйм, выцеловывая с около поклонническим трепетом от одного конца до другого. Ладони в этот момент тоже лежат на бёдрах Изабель, поддерживают под и успокаивающе поглаживают, осторожно возобновляя обведение всех рубцов пальцами, тем самым как бы говоря: «Ты в чёртовой безопасности рядом со мной, обещаю». Без возможности пообещать ей долгую и счастливую любовь, Алтея готова покляться хотя в чувстве полной ментальной защищённости, когда они вместе.

Вся эта сцена какая-то невозможная: и частые взволнованные вздохи Изабель, и несдержанное вздрагивание её тела от каждого нового поцелуя, и ощущение её руки на затылке Алтеи, и этот личный только её запах от кожи, забивающий нос и лёгкие одновременно – вся эта сцена пронизана странным чарующим эротизмом, от которого остаётся горчащее полынное послевкусие, ничем не перебиваемое и закрывающее собой лесную сырость, зябкость и терпкую хвойность.

– Ты самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видела, – произносит Алтея, и голос, уже приспособившийся к шёпоту, не может так резко в звучность, оттого уходит в какие-то слишком тонкие, на грани писка, частоты. К этому мгновению нелепая неуклюжесть прошивает их встречу настолько вдоль и поперёк, что начинает казаться гармоничной и даже правильной: в этом есть нечто до чёртиков настоящее и искреннее, щемящее сердце и ни за что не могущее быть воспроизведённым на бумаге или видеозаписи по той единственной причине, что является исключительно произведением их ощущений и восприятия каждого движения выстраивающегося в эту самую секунду кирпичика их общей истории. Алтея возвращает Изабель её же фразу, пока щекой всё ещё жмётся по-кошачьи к её бедру, впечатывая в эпителий рисунок разнорельефности шрамов, и Изабель отзывается на это чем-то похожим на всхлипывающий смешок, а пальцы её на мельчайший миг – частицу мига – сжимают волосы Алтеи, бегло оцарапывая кожу. И она принимает это, лишь прикрыв на секунду глаза, а после – аккуратно, будто от любой чрезмерной резкости все рубцы разом могут вскрыться обильным кровотечением, помогает Изабель надеть брюки обратно и, разрешив себе слабость потереться носом о её живот над самой линией пояса, ловко застёгивает их. Колени успевают затечь, и понимает это Алтея только когда встаёт и невольно охает от разбегающегося вверх и вниз по ногам покалывания. Изабель в то же время отдыхивается, как после долгожданного выныривания из-под толщи воды, отвернув голову в сторону, и, когда восстанавливает наконец дыхание, приваливается к дереву спиной, как к единственной поддержке, и смотрит снова так бесстыдно открыто и широко, что способна, на самом деле, поглотить Алтею одним эти чёртовым своим взглядом без какого-либо труда. 

– Моя группа близка к тому, чтобы найти выход. Мы уверены, что спасение совсем рядом, – её голос звучит гладко и ровно, без срывов и хрипящих проседаний; времени на осмыслить сказанное не даётся ни капли – следующим делом Изабель протягивает Алтее пригласительно раскрытую и такую беззащитную ладонь. – Может, после всего этого? – уголки губ вздрагивают, образу полукружья улыбочных складок. 

По грудной клетке растекается густое и всезаполняющее тепло, и Алтея вкладывает свою ладонь в её, крепко сжимая, что даже когда их руки вновь вынужденно разомкнуться, то ощущение этой скреплённой договорённости никуда не денется и останется между ними поцелуями на бёдрах Изабель и губах Алтеи.

– Может, после всего этого. 

Она очень сильно хочет встретиться с Изабель после всего этого, когда мир попытается снова стать нормальным, и очень постарается выжить ради этого.


End file.
